Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a signal transmitter of a display apparatus and more particularly, to the signal transmitter to transmit display data with electronic characteristic which can be adjusted dynamically.
Description of Related Art
In conventional art, in a display apparatus, display data is transmitted to a plurality of source drivers by a signal transmitter. In a layout of the display apparatus, distances between the source drivers and the signal transmitter are not the same. In the art, the source driver near the signal transmitter is called a near-end signal receiver, and the source driver far from the signal transmitter is called a far-end signal receiver.
When the display data is transmitted to the near-end signal receiver, quality of the display data received by the near-end signal receiver is low because of a signal reflection effect. For improving the quality of the display data, the conventional art enlarges voltage or current swing of the display data or enables a pre-emphasis function. But, when the display data is transmitted to the far-end signal receiver, the enlarged voltage or current swing or the enabled pre-emphasis function are no more necessary, and the output power of the signal transmitter is wasted.